Summers won't be Complete without you
by heyamicaela
Summary: 10 yr. old Yoshi or Maora as we call him  went to U.S to spend his summer. He meets another Japanese, Nagisa Ryuumiya, a girl with an admirable heart, pride, talent and face. A Maora x OC fanfic. RnR and Enjoy!
1. Foreigner girl meets New boy

Summers won't be Complete without You.

**Eep… Long title. This is a Maora x OC Love Story. Forgive me, Maora x Maguri fans but I wanted to make a story of how Maora acts when he falls in love with a girl. The story happened when he was around 9 or 10. And yeah, everything here is just what I wanted to happen, nothing really related to the real SDC story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Foreigner girl in town meets new boy in town

Back when Nagisa was still 9. It was a summer in Chicago, U.S.A.

"Mom! It's too noisy outside! What 's happening?" Nagisa asked her mom who was currently baking some cookies. It was pretty noisy and she hardly heard the music she was listening.

"Oh C'mon dear. Its Obvious they would be noisy. Someone's moving in. Please be patient till they finish." Mrs. Ryuumiya told her impatient daughter.

"Argh! The noise! I can't stand it! I'm leaving for awhile. I'm going biking." Nagisa snapped out and stood.

"Wait dear! Let's introduce ourselves to the new family." Mrs. Ryuumiya stopped Nagisa and handed her a bag of cookies.

The two went outside and saw a lady in her 30's. They approached her.

"Hello there. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Yuna Ryuumiya. I live next to here. This is my daughter, Nagisa. We'll be available incase you need help"

"Oh my God! Are you Japanese? Anyways, my name is Shiina Ichinomiya. Nice to meet you."

"Yes, we're Japanese. We'll help you incase you have trouble around here."

"MOM! My bike? Where is it?"

A boy, same age as Nagisa shouted out and pulled his mom's blouse.

"Dear, will you please settle down? We haven't finished unpacking yet." Shiina-san told the boy.

"Oh anyways, this is my boy Yoshi-kun." Shiina-san said.

"Hello." Nagisa smiled towards the boy. Yoshi returned a smile, a sign of friendliness toward Nagisa.

"So you ride a bike too?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes." Yoshi answered.

"Let's ride together later. I can tour you around the neighborhood later; when you finish settling down your stuff." Nagisa eagerly invited.

"Sure! Let's meet later!" Yoshi said.

The two didn't notice they were beginning a friendship. And their mothers looked at them with bright faces, seeing their children growing up with a friendly attitude.

* * *

"I'm here!" Nagisa announced as he met Yoshi at the front gate. "Me too!" Yoshi cried. They both left their houses and both tried looking for a topic to talk about. Finally,Nagisa thought of something.

"Umm… What's your real name? I mean 'Yoshi-kun' must be your nickname, right?" Nagisa asked.

"Yup. Yes. Well, it's Yoshitaka Ichinomiya. Well, one of my friends call me Maora instead."

"No thank you. I won't call you 'Maora'. I will call you Yoshi-kun instead." Nagisa giggled. She found the name 'Maora' too girly.

"Now, Now. I know what you're thinking Nagisa-san. Just stop the name discrimination. But anyways, what 's your nickname?" Yoshi asked.

"It's Nagi-chan. But I think Nagisa sounds better." Nagisa said.

"Speaking of 'Nagisa' which means 'beach'. A beach is a body of water and now I can see a body of water. A lake." Yoshi stopped and pointed at the lake they can view at Sirius Street.

"That's lake Bleu. The water in that lake is so fresh. You can go boating there whenever you want."

"Wow. Cool!" Yoshi went off his bike and came by the bank of the lake.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! Hey!" An American accent called. It was a man's voice. The pronounciation of 'Nagisa' was quite weird.

Nagisa turned and raised an eyebrow with an annoyed look. "Oh. Hello Mr. Roader."

"I thought you were a participant in the ballet recital." Mr. Roader said.

"I didn't attend because Miya had the lead role and I was asked to give way to her. You should be thankful to me instead of bragging me Miya 's achievement."

Yoshi quietly watched Nagisa talk straight English with the man she called 'Mr. Roader'.

"Well Mr. Roader, I bet you should head off to watch Miya's performance. Miya must be waiting." Nagisa said to cut off the conversation with Mr. Roader.

"Yes I know. I should be leaving now." He said with chin up high. Nagisa tiptoed and got her bike and biked faster than how she biked awhile ago. Yoshi followed her as well.

"Why did you suddenly leave the man?" Yoshi asked. "Because that man is too proud, too selfish and too WEIRD. Once he tried to convince mom if she could teach in his University. Then, he started bragging when his daughter became the lead role for a play; for the fact I just withdrew from the play because I didn't want to sing in soprano." Nagisa stopped her bike when she said these words; expressing her great anger for the proud attitude of the man she called Mr. Roader.

"Chill Nagisa-san. Chill. But hey, did I hear it right? You are part of a theatrical group?" Yoshi asked.

"Umm… Ye-Yeah. I'm a ballet dancer." Nagisa answered.

"Wow! How cool!" Yoshi said. Nagisa grew flattered.

"Can I watch one of your productions sometime?" Yoshi asked.

"Su-sure. We're going to have at the end of summer. "Nagisa said.

"Geez…Now I can't wait!" Yoshi said excitedly with sparkles on his eyes.

"It's getting late Yoshi-kun. I need to go home or nii-chan will scold me." Nagisa said, cutting the conversation. "Is that so? Okay then. I guess we 'll see each other tomorrow?" Yoshi asked. "I won't be here tomorrow morning. I will attend practices for theatre." Nagisa said.

"Aww. My bad." Yoshi pouted. "I know, I'll make up to you by showing you the night sky here in our place. Nii-chan will explore the night tomorrow. I guess we can come with him." Nagisa said.

"Sure. By the way can I get your number? Or your Email address?" Yoshi asked.

"Number, 09********* and for my email 'nagisa*******'." Nagisa answered. She wrote her number and email address on Yoshi's palm.

* * *

**1****st**** chapter ends! I'm too happy for the success of writing this chapter in the middle of killer deadlines and exams. I enjoy writing this stuff so as to relieve stress. About the number and the email, I just wrote '09********' because I didn't want to put stuff like numbers on my stories (because I don't want thinking about them). And that was the way the cellphone numbers are written in our country so I'm sorry if there are mistakes (also the email).**

**Anyways, I came up with using 'Yoshi' because I thought it would be girly to use 'Maora' for his nickname, considering he was still a child at this time and he was not yet inlove with Maguri at that time. Means, Maora wears boy 's clothes for this story. Sorry if you think I made a lot of changes but I really like the 'manly' Maora *laughs*.**

**Review, Review, Review and I appreciate it!**


	2. The Ballerina

Summers won't be Complete without you.

I do not own Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Gentlemen's Alliance Cross is creted by Arina Tanemura. Only own this story, and Nagisa Ryuumiya.

* * *

**Eep… Long title. This is a Maora x OC Love Story. Forgive me, Maora x Maguri fans but I wanted to make a story of how Maora acts when he falls in love with a girl. The story happened when he was around 9 or 10. And yeah, everything here is just what I wanted to happen, nothing really related to the real SDC story**

**This is the 2****nd**** chapter and I really think this young love is soo cute :")**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ballerina

Today is Tuesday morning. Nagisa packed her extra jeans, shirt, and rubber shoes before going to her rehearsals. She never wanted to be seen in tutus or leotards, except on recitals and plays.

"Nagisa-chan, faster!" Mr. Ryuumiya kept on shouting to her daughter from downstairs.

"Yeah! I'm coming!" she replied.

"30 minutes left befor eyour rehearsals start. I thought you don't want Ms. Hamilton to scold you?"Mr. Ryuumiya said.

"Yes of course!I don't wanna! I'mm coming down dad, don't worry!" Nagisa said. She slided down the rail of the stairs and in no time, she arrived downstairs.

"Hey, I told you not to do that!" Mr. Ryuumiya scolded his daughter again.

"Oh C'mon dad! You don't want me to be late and you're not giving me the permission to do that? I don't really understand you!" Nagisa argued.

"Nagi, Jiro… stop arguing or you two wil be late." Mrs. Ryuumiya told the two.

"Yes Ma'm!" Nagisa and Mr. Ryuumiya suddenly stopped and they both went out of the house, ready to face their work for the day.

* * *

"Saito will pick you up okay. Stay here until he comes." Mr. Ryuumiya told his daughter before he left her in the theatre. "Sure dad. If he doesn't come, I'll leave." Nagisa said. "Ugh. Okay, good luck for the day, dear." Mr. Ryuumiya gave his daughter a smile, kissed her on her forehead and drove away. Nagisa watched him leave, his car getting smaller and smaller from the view and finally, when his car cannot be seen , she went inside the theatre. There was Ms. Hamilton, checking the attendance of the students.

"Okay Ms. Ryuumiya. We'll have the audition first." Ms. Hamilton said.

"Sure Ma'm."

"Oh Dear! I am so sorry I'm late Ms. Hamilton!" Miya Roader, Mr. Roader's daughter came late.

"You are late again Miya. How many times did I tell you to come early? Well, anyways… We'll have to get to the , Miya, Katie, Anisa, Thalia; Onstage now." Ms. Hamilton ordered the 5 best dancers in her class.

"Yes Ma'm" all girls said in chorus. The 5 are competing for the lead role.

The 5 danced ballet in a very amazing manner. But one was the most graceful, it was Nagisa.

"Nagisa, you're Princess Sarah. Miya, you will be Lavinia. Katie, you will be Nagisa's understudy and Anisa, as Becky. Thalia, you'll be Ermingard. The others will be given parts by Mrs. Valson. Nagisa,Miya; you'll practice now." Ms. Hamilton ordered the lead students.

Nagisa pouted, knowing she'll play as 'Sarah Crewe'. Their next project was 'A Little Princess', a story about a girl named Sarah who was from riches to rugs when her father died. She met many unfortuanate events from being a maid and errand girl to being abused and hurt by Lavinia, a mischievous girl. Nagisa's current role fits her for Miya is to play Lavinia, the girl who hurted Sarah Crewe.

And so, Ms. Valson gave out the list of the was Nagisa and Miya, Anisa, Thalia. Johnnie, a fifteen year old guy who will play as Captain Crewe. Gelo will play as Peter, Sarah's friend. Little Lottie will be portrayed by Julia, Nagisa and Katie's junior.

Dancing is not a hard task for Nagisa. But acting is. Letting the tears out, Shouting for help and a lot more. But she was still one of the best actresses in the theatre though she has some problems in it.

* * *

That night.

"Yoshi-kun, are you ready?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes Of course!" Yoshi answered.

"I'm glad you can come with us, Yoshi-san. I'm Saito, Nagisa 's brother." Saito said.

"It's nice to meet you." Yoshi smiled.

The grouped came by the bank of Lake Bleu. Saito ordered the two to stay away from the rocky side of the lake and stay only next to the place where he set up the tent. The two followed Saito's orders and played outside the tent while enjoying the cold summer night and the starry sky.

"So Nagisa-chan, what is your play like."Maora asked.

"Little Princess Sarah Crewe" Nagisa answered wit a grin.

"And your role is?" Maora raised an eyebrow.

"It's Crewe Sarah." Nagisa answered.

"Wow! That is a must watch!" Yoshi cheered.

"And it will go like…" Nagisa stood and danced some of the steps she will perform on the play.

Yoshi watched in amusement. Nagisa danced like she was a bird; gliding, spreading her wings on the air. She twirled endlessly and hopped. She was graceful, shining like a star under the starry sky. Yoshi's heart was throbbing because of excitement and amusement. This was the first time she saw a girl as beautiful as this.

"So, How was that?" Nagisa asked Yoshi with sparkling eyes. "Your dance is fantastic, amusing." Maora answered in awe. "Really?" Nagisa giggled. "No, seriously. It was fantastic." Maora insisted. "Well, Thank you." Nagisa smiled." Umm… Your Welcome." Yoshi answered.

* * *

**I'm amazed I was able to complete this chapter in three hours with distractions! Well, 2****nd**** chapter was short but I was contented with the ending too. **

**Review, Review, Review!I appreciate it!**

**03-11-11**

**Let us pray for Japan and Taiwan, and the countries surrounding it. That we(because I am in Philippines) may be safe and that he will spare us from the unfortunate things in the( Okay dudes, I'm Catholic :P).**


	3. Popularity and Talent

Summers won't be Complete without you.

I do not own Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Gentlemen's Alliance Cross is creted by Arina Tanemura. Only own this story, and Nagisa Ryuumiya

* * *

**Eep… Long title. This is a Maora x OC Love Story. Forgive me, Maora x Maguri fans but I wanted to make a story of how Maora acts when he falls in love with a girl. The story happened when he was around 9 or 10. And yeah, everything here is just what I wanted to happen, nothing really related to the real SDC story.**

**Chapter 3, here we go!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Popularity and Talent

"One, Two, Three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Then twirl" Ms. Hamilton counted for her students as they danced ballet in their rehearsals. The girls then bowed after the twirl, being able to complete the dance they performed. "Okay then everyone. Break time! Nagisa, good job. Keep it up. Miya, please keep up with everyone in the twirling part." Ms. Hamilton gave the two students her remarks.

"Thank you Ms. Hamilton." Nagisa bowed in thanks.

"Okay then Ma'm." Miya answered and frowned.

"Nagisa! Nagisa! You were so good awhile ago! How did you perform the twirl so smoothly?" Julia Ordands, Nagisa's junior asked.

"Well, you tiptoe, Raise a leg then twirl!" Nagisa said, performing the dance step cheerfully.

Julia did what Nagisa told her. She was able to do it. "Good Job Julia! Keep up the good work and when I graduate the younger branch, you'd be my sucessor!" Nagisa patted Julia on the head with a sweet smile.

The other juniors came to Nagisa too, asking how she performs most of the steps in dancing. Nagisa readily teaches them with a sweet smile and cheerful aura. Miya watched Nagisa. She found Nagisa popular and too praised. She envied this popularity and talent that Nagisa had for everyone favored her, befriended her and liked her.

"Let us get back to practice! From the top, ladies!" Ms. Hamilton called out to all the girls.

The twirl was not too perfect. The girls were asked to raise their legs. Miya twirled next to Nagisa. As they twirled, Miya hit Nagisa on her back using her raised leg, causing Nagisa who was twirling next to her fall. Her ankle snapped.

"Aww!What was… Aww… My ankle!" Nagisa cried in pain.

"Nagisa! Oh my god!Get a stretcher!" Ms. Hamilton panicked when she rescued stood still beside the crying Nagisa.

* * *

"She sprained an ankle. I think she won't be able to dance for two weeks and the play is already in three weeks. I hope she can get better." Ms. Hamilton informed Mr. Ryuumiya and Saito when they came to pick up the injured little girl.

Saito, upon seeing his sad sister approached her and said "Sis, don't worry. I know you'll be able to perform if you will just focus on getting that sprain away from your ankle." Saito said, patting his sister 's shoulder.

"Will you help me?" Nagisa asked tearing up.

"Sure." He said.

* * *

They came home. Yoshi was waiting outside their house and saw Nagisa on cruches.

"Na-Nagisa-chan? What happened to you?" Yoshi asked Nagisa in a rather panicked tone

"There's a possibility that I won't be able to act on stage." Nagisa frowned.

"Unless you get that sprain away from your ankle, am I right?" Yoshi asked.

"Ye-Yes." Nagisa answered.

"I'll help you. Don't worry."Yoshi said.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter in Two hours! I am too inspired that's why ideas keep coming in my mind. Its another short chapter. And now, we know who 'Miya Roader' is. She will be playing a big part in the coming chapters.**

**Review! Review! Review! I appreciate it!**

**03-11-11**

**Pray for everyone in Japan, Taiwan and the countries surrounding it. **


	4. A Day in Lake Bleu

Summers won't be Complete without You.

I do not own Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Gentlemen's Alliance Cross is creted by Arina Tanemura. I only own this story, and Nagisa Ryuumiya

* * *

**Eep… Long title. This is a Maora x OC Love Story. Forgive me, Maora x Maguri fans but I wanted to make a story of how Maora acts when he falls in love with a girl. The story happened when he was around 9 or 10. And yeah, everything here is just what I wanted to happen, nothing really related to the real SDC story.**

**Chapter 4 gave me a hard time.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: What happened in Lake Bleu

"Good Morning ballerina who had her ankle sprained!" Yoshi greeted Nagisa as they met each other on the windows of their rooms.

"Good Morning neighbor of the ballerina who had her ankle sprained who has no right to tease her about it!" Nagisa said in a rather annoyed manner, instead of a cheerful greeting.

"Hey! I was joking!" Maora defended.

"Well, I'm not!" Nagisa said.

Both paused and found themselves laughing on their teasing.

"Do you want me to go check out on you later?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes of course. Saito will be out in the office today. Mom will go on her cooking classes. Dad will be busy." Nagisa said.

"Wait in one hour. I will take you to somewhere you will like." Yoshi said.

"Su-sure." Nagisa giggled. She closed her curtains and got her yellow sleeveless dress, being unable to wear jeans.

* * *

And in One Hour,

"Wow, Nagisa-chan 's in a dress!" Yoshi said in amusement.

"Why? Do you think I'm that boyish to wear these types of stuff?" Nagisa asked. Yoshi laughed and said. "Sorry but yes. " he answered with another giggle.

"Bad Yoshi!" Nagisa pouted.

"Well, Hop in my bike Princess!" Yoshi said.

"You sure?" Nagisa asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah! Trust me!" Yoshi insisted

"Okay then. Okay then." Nagisa smiled. She rode on Yoshi's bike and held his waist to prevent herself from falling. They went to the bank of Lake Bleu and there, they rode a boat.

"So this is what you were to show me?" Nagisa asked with a smile.

"Yup, Yup. I wanted to know what it felt like boating in such a cool lake." Yoshi cheered.

"The water here is really fresh you know. It's like the ones from the springs." Nagisa informed her friend. She got her jug, scooped some water and offered some water to Yoshi."

"Oh Yeah. It is fresh." Yoshi smiled.

"But Umm… Nagisa-chan. What happened to you in your rehearsals that you sprained your ankle?" Yoshi asked.

"I… fell?" Nagisa said with an obvious tone of lying.

"Now stop the lying and tell me the truth." Yoshi told Nagisa.

"Okay fine. Miya pushed me with her leg when she twirled while we were practicing." Nagisa said, pouting.

"Miya? Mr. Roader 's daughter?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah." Nagisa answered.

* * *

The two finally went back to shore after Nagisa's story telling on how she was able to get roles and how Miya tried getting all of them.

And when they sat by a bench to eat some cookies. A girl with a voice who sounds sweet greeted "Oh my Nagisa! What happened?". For the others, it sounds sweet. But for Nagisa and Yoshi, who just heard what she had done to Nagisa, it was rather an irritating sound. A sound that sounded like broken guitar strings, messed up pianos and clashing of the glass window. Yes, it was Miya.

"Obviously, I fell in the ballet class. Don't you remember? You were next to me?" Nagisa answered with a rather irritating mode. Yoshi looked far away, pretending not to notice Miya.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" Miya sighed. Nagisa looked at Miya annoyingly.

"And wow, another Japanese! Hello, I'm Miya Roader." Miya reached out her hand, a sign of shaking hands. Yoshi turned to her and shaked hands with Miya.

"I'll see you around. Anyways, what 's your name?" Miya asked Yoshi. Nagisa can't help looking at Miya so she said

"He's Yoshitaka Ichinomiya. Now, good- bye Miya. Your dad must be looking for you."

Yoshi at the moment knew that Nagisa is really annoyed. So he took Nagisa's hand and together, they ran to the other part of the lake. Nagisa tried to keep in pace with Yoshi but as they ran, she felt her ankle getting more upset.

"Hey wait Yoshi! My ankle!" Nagisa said. Yoshi stopped and let go Nagisa 's hands. Nagisa sat and rested her foot on the grass.

"Sorry I made you run." Yoshi said.

"It's fine. Its 's fine. I should thank you for getting that mean witch off my face." Nagisa said.

"Haha, really! You're welcome!" Yoshi giggled.

"Let's go home shall we? Your family must be finding you now." Yoshi said.

"Sure. Let 's go." Nagisa said and stood and removed some f the dirt on her dress.

* * *

**For some reason, I didn't feel contented with the chapter. I mean it took me I guess two weeks to think just about this chapter :/ But I still enjoy making the story and I'm excited for the next chapters. Review 3!~ **


	5. The Party

Chapter 5: The Party

"Really? You're attending the Togu party?" Nagisa asked Yoshi. "Yes I am. After all, we're classmates." Yoshi answered. "You're friends with Shizumasa Togu. How great is he?" Nagisa asked. "Uh… Great? You think he 's great?" Yoshi asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Why? Shouldn't I? I mean, he wrote that story book entitled 'Unforgettable Witch's song right? I consider that 'great' because it's not normal for a kid to have a story with so many awards and that." Nagisa argued. "You have a short attention span." Yoshi giggled. "Oh Whatever Yoshi. I'm leaving now. Mom told me I have to be home before 4 o' clock so I can prepare for later."

"_I'm stunned. She 's going to prepare!"_ Yoshi thought in his mind while giggling.

"Stop thinking of other stuff Yoshi!" Nagisa blushed, seeing Yoshi laugh for no reason. "Okay Okay. I'll see you later then!" Yoshi giggled and they stood and split ways to each other's house.

* * *

And there was Nagisa with her hair curled. She wore a blue cocktail dress with blue laces and sequins on most parts of it. She wore a pair of heeled sandals with silver straps and a silver bracelet on her wrist. She never liked these types of accessories but it is her job to do so, being a daughter of a rich company president.

Yoshi then wore a tux. With a silver tie on his neck and his shoulder length hair tied. He wore black shoes and finally he's ready to enter such a party with a prestigious atmosphere.

* * *

And so, before spending a 'boring' prestigious party, Yoshi spent the first minutes of the party being introduced to high class business men and people. He looked at Nagisa who was sitting in the other table, with a reaction stunned and amazed as ever. Finally, he was allowed to approach the girl he stared at for some minutes.

"Would you mind going out Nagisa-chan?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm glad you asked. The atmosphere of scents is killing me." Nagisa responded in a relieved mode.

"Let's go." He smiled, taking Nagisa's hand running to the outside of the hall.

* * *

_It was another starry night. The stars form various constellations from west to east, north to south. The night was more beautiful than ever. I, in a blue gown, Him in a tux and the two of us danced like a figurine in a musical box, dancing ballet. I never imagined liked the idea of dancing with partners, but this was different. Different than dancing with Charlie in rehearsals, different than dancing with the whole cast in plays. It was splendid, a feeling I can't explain._

"I feel a bit relieved." Yoshi murmured. Nagisa was puzzled.

"Why?" Nagisa asked.

"I felt sick awhile go. Now, I just want to send the rest of the night here with you." Yoshi answered.

"Sick? Why?" Nagisa asked and touched Yoshi's forehead. It was burning. Now she knows why he looks a bit pale.

"And the feeling you had is right. You are sick." Nagisa sighed.

"No I'm not!" Yoshi insisted. But she was right, he is sick.

"Now tell me Yoshitaka. What did you do awhile ago before the party?" Nagisa asked like a mother.

"Spent an hour in the bathroom taking a bath?" Yoshi answered in a frightened manner.

"Waah Yoshi-kun! You're giving me headaches" Nagisa cried and covered her face with her palms.

"It was late already so you shouldn't do that! I thought I would have someone to spend this boring night with but now, you'll have to go home much earlier!" she continued with her complaints.

"Sorry. I'll make it up to you again Nagisa-chan. I promise. On your birthday, we'll dance under a starry sky again. I promise." He said, raising his right hand and smiling.

"Idiot, my birthday is on December 31. You told me you only go here on summers." Nagisa responded pouting at Yoshi.

"Well then, I'll go here for you then." Yoshi smiled. Nagisa looked down and said "Okay, I like the idea. But for now, the best thing you can do is leave and rest." Nagisa stood and got Yoshi's hand.

* * *

The two walked in the hall and told Yoshi's parents about his condition. The Ichinomiya family told the Togu family about Yoshi's condition and they left.

Nagisa looked at Yoshi leave with eyes that needed someone to comfort her. She had a deep sigh.

"Hello Ryuumiya-san." A voice from her back called.


	6. Unexpected Reality

Chapter 6: Unexpected reality

"Hello Ryuumiya-san." A boy about 10 as well, stood before Nagisa.

"Good evening and nice to meet you Shizumasa-sama." Nagisa warmly greeted the heir of the Togu family, Shizumasa. She felt her heart throb as this boy greeted her. She has always admired the boy for his great achievements in life.

"Will you mind doing something for me?" The boy asked politely.

"Umm… Sure Shizumasa-sama." She responded curiously.

"Can we take a walk outside?" he asked.

"_This is what I really needed."_ Nagisa whispered to her in relief as the two went out of the room quietly.

* * *

"Thank you Ryuumiya-san." The boy smiled as they reached a place far from the party hall.

"Wait. You're supposed to be in the party right?" Nagisa asked.

"Never mind them. It's fine if they don't find me." Shizumasa laughed.

"But…" Nagisa tried to reason out.

"I'm not like those heirs who actually like prestigious and fancy parties which honor them. I prefer being alone instead either in my room or watching the stars glow at night." Shizumasa smiled.

"You have a twin brother right? It must be sad since he died when you were young." Nagisa asked. Shizumasa didn't answer.

"It's alright actually. There's Toya-kun." Shizumasa said.

"How can you say that Shizumasa-sama? Losing a brother is not a really easy thing to accept. Even though my brother teases me, it will be hard for me to accept such a happening." Nagisa frowned.

"_I was never lost. That 's why." _A voice, a bit same as Shizumasa told Nagisa. She turned around and found Shizumasa 's twin. Surprised, she was speechless.

"Takanari! Why are you here?" Shizumasa stood from the grass and scolded his brother.

"Wh-Wh-what does this mean?" Nagisa asked with eyes wide open in confusion and surprise.

"I never died. I was only considered dead." Takanari said.

"You're not supposed to be here! " Shizumasa said.

"They're panicking now so I decided to look for you. I knew you were here." Takanari answered.

"I get it now. So… Shizumasa doesn't want to see Takanari?" Nagisa stood.

"It's something you would never understand Ryuumiya-san." Takanari said.

"Well, if you let me understand. I would understand." Nagisa smiled and reached out to Takanari's hands. At that point, Shizumasa felt a bit jealous.

"Long Sto-" Takanari said but it was cut because Nagisa insisted, "Just tell me the story!"

"*sigh* Okay then. It was like this. Before I was 'considered' dead, we were asked to participate in a game which was used to determine who of us will be the heir to the Togu family. I don't know what came in Shizumasa's mind that when I was almost done when Shizumasa pushed me, resulting to my lost. I was considered dead, and Shizumasa became the heir. This was a tradition because twins are considered a bad luck in the family." Takanari narrated the story to Nagisa.

"Now I see. Now you Shizumasa-sama; why did you push Takanari-sama?" Nagisa asked.

" My strategy to win the game." He answered in a lying tone.

"Now, stop lying to me!" Nagisa said.

"Agh! Why do I have to answer this?" Shizumasa shooked his head.

"Now tell me!" Nagisa looked at him with narrowing eyes. Shizumasa sighed.

Nagisa looked at the two in a mad manner and she decided "You guys better peace now. Whatever the reason may be, brothers should always be brothers, not rivals or enemies." Nagisa cheered

"I might not be able to make you two in good terms tonight but I am sure you two will be in good terms, sooner or later when time comes. Maybe it will be because of a girl or another thing but I am sure, you two will be."

_And that will be my wish upon a shining star tonight._


	7. Keeping Promises and Secrets

Chapter 7: Keeping Promises and Memories

Nagisa 's point of view.

* * *

And that day ended my 2nd summer in Chicago. Yoshi left some days before my school started but all in all, it was great. He enjoyed the play, I excelled from Junior to Senior Ballerina. I never wanted summer to end with him leaving me.

* * *

And now, I'm 14. It's summer again and I can't wait to see that bastard again!

I was in front of the computer trying to view the file Ms. Hamilton gave me and I heard a ball hit my window.

" Crap, who did that?" I opened my window. Good thing it didn't break.

" Who are you calling crap?" a familiar voice called from in front of me. I looked to where I thought that voice came from and found Yoshi there.

"Yo-Yoshi?" I removed my glasses and my headphones from my ears . Are you really Yoshi?" I asked.

"C'mon Nagisa-chan. It is me. I had to get you out from that room because I can't keep my laugh box shut. You are like an office lady who has worked for 3 days straight. Mind getting some fresh air?" he laughed.

"Stop laughing at me! I know I look wasted already. I would have to wait till tomorrow before I begin my theater classes!" I pouted.

"Okay Okay. Bring out your bike Nagi. I need to tell you something."

"Okay You.('You is pronounced as 'Yow' , not 'U')" I replied, close my window and curtains and changed to a better outfit.

* * *

"Why did you change clothes?" Yoshi asked. I was in a white loose shirt and baggy shorts awhile ago; now, I'm wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Why do you care? Going out on those clothes will only make mom scold me."

"She'll scold you? Why? You act all boyish right?" he asked as we started pedaling.

"My mom's wisdom words: Act all girly Nagisa! You're turning 15 by the end of the year and you still act like a boy! Even though I asked you to become a ballerina, it never got rid of your boyish attitude so please, will you please at least dress girly my dear! I wanted a baby girl so that your dad and I would have a doll each!" I answered in a mocking tone .

"My, my. That sounds weird." He laughed. That point was when we stopped in front of the lake.

"Stop laughing. I tried to change when you left. And plus, you didn't keep that promise that we'll dance at my birthday! And you didn't come back for 4 years! You're bad Yoshi! You don't keep promises!" I frowned and pushed him lightly.

"My parents brought me to Bali when I was 11, to Africa when I was twelve and to Switzerland when I was 13. I asked them to bring me here but they brought me wherever they go. And honestly,_ I missed you a lot._ Did you too?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't? " I answered in a rather shy tone.

"By the way, when is your recital?" He changed the subject.

"It's in two weeks. Ms. Hamilton is going to New York for Broadway this summer so this will be her last play in Theater school. She asked all the best performers to join. The play won't be on the end of summer so I won't have a lot of time to spend with you this two weeks. "I explained

"Since I have four years to make up, I'll have to watch the play."

"SURE! It's going to be Swan Lake." Nagisa clapped.

"Hey wait, Swan Lake. Oh no, I'm not allowing this! You mean you're going to have a prince?"he exclaimed

"Dude, of course. I'm not your sister okay!" I told him. He then looked a bit pissed off and pouted.

"Stop blocking Senior Tyron's right to be my leading man. He's every girl 's dream from his blue eyes and his manly body. Plus, you haven't kept that promise of dancing me on my birthday yet!"

"Okay then. " he responded. I laughed at him and said "You're really jealous are you?" I laughed.

"Of course." He responded.

"OH MY GOOD GRACIOUS! Is it you Yoshi-kun?" And here returns Miya Roader.

"No, No. It's not Yoshi-kun." I responded sarcastically.

"Oh my gosh! Will you watch the play?" she asked Yoshi.

"Obviously I will because Nagisa is there and she invited me." Yoshi answered in order to annoy Miya. He seems to be playing. And it was effective.

"Well, you better lookout for my outfits on that play. I will be playing Odinne in the play." She said proudly.

"Yeah, the antagonist # 2 of the story." I whispered to Yoshi in his ears.

"What was that Nagisa?" he leaned and narrowed her eyes.

"I said, 'YEAH THE ONE WITH THE RED DRESS'." I said.

"Well, off to the party. Good bye Yoshi!"

"BYE!" Yoshi and I waved to her in a joyful tone.

* * *

Next Day.

"You're leaving earlier than usual are you Nagisa?" He asked as we saw each other 7 am in the street.

"Yup. Rehearsals start earlier than usual. This will be our final gift to Ms. Hamilton that 's why we have to exert much more effort on this play!"

"I will look forward on that." He cheered.

"Drop by at 4 pm in the afternoon later. If you don't show up, I will beat you up!" I told him

"Su-Sure…"He agreed


End file.
